mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario's Time Machine
' Super Mario's Time' Machine is a Wii, DS, 3DS Game Made by EdZilla Productions and Published by Nintendo. It includes a 2-D and 3-D Gameplay since there are 2 Marios this time with 2 Luigis, 2 Princesses, and 2 Bowsers all from a different time. Plot After, what happened in Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser is seen watching TV but all that was on was commercials with Mario. (Only to Make Him Angry) But Bowser is sees a Super Mario Bros. Commercial and tries to remember what happened back then, but it just makes him even Angrier. Then, Bowser has an idea to travel back in time to destroy Mario, so the Future would change Main Story The Mario Brothers and Princess Peach were celebrating the Modern Bros' Birthday until Bowser kidnaps the Princess and Toad again. Bowser told Mario and Luigi his plan and to watch out. Then, Bowser went back in time with Peach and Toad and it seem the Future was doomed. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd was visiting the castle so the Marios asked him for help. Lucky for them, he recreated the Warp Zone Time Machine (WZTM) and allowed them to use to save time. Back in 1985, A Classic Mario and A Classic Luigi were about to save the Princess for the first time when the Modern Mario Bros. were transported at the same time and they crashed into each other. The Modern Bros. see the the Classic Bros. and knew they were at the right point of time. They tell the Classic Mario Bros. what is happening and deicided to work together to save the Past, Present, and Future. Later, Classic Mario beats Classic Bowser... well, a fake version of himself. And that's when Mario finds Classic Toad saying "Thank You Mario, But Your Princess is in Another Castle." Classic Mario gets Annoyed. Meanwhile, Classic Bowser was watching the whole time. He was Angry and wanted to find the way to get the Classic Bros and he decided to take out the Bullet Bills. But at the moment, he needed to get rid of a person spying on him. Soon after that, Modern Mario beats a fake version of Modern Bowser and saves Modern Toad. "Thank You Mario, But-" Modern Mario threw Modern Toad against the wall. Easily Pissed since over the years. While Modern Toad works out with Modern Mario, Classic Bowser finds out it Modern Bowser spying on him. Modern Bowser told him what's the plan and work together to destroy the Bros. Since each Time Machine can only go to two or three Eras (Classic, Modern, Present or Broken/Secret, Present), the Bros decide to go to Bowser's Castle which has a evil version of WZTM called Star World Time Machine (SWTM) where soon, the Princesses were recused by the Bros, Modern and Classic. But, the Modern and Classic Mario knew it wasn't over, they explained that the Bowsers were time traveling in order to kill the Classic Bros so the future is the way they wanted. They said unless we find the Bowsers' Fortess hidden somewhere in time, the Kingdom was doomed. Then, a Mushroom Retainer wanted to give Classic Mario a hammer, but he gave it to Classic Luigi since he didn't have a Hammer. Meanwhile as seen in the Background, Modern and Classic Bowser took the WZTM and replaced it with its Prototype, The Warp Cannon Time Machine (WCTM). By the time they got inside in time machine, Classic Luigi broke the Controls with the hammer by accident which took them to an era before the Big Bang where the Fortess was. Soon, they found the Bowsers and got in a battle with them. Angry of always being beaten, the Bowsers decided it time to tell the Modern Bros and Classic Bros about their true form. Later at the Clock Worm Hole, they find that the Bowsers had collided into a computer virus known as Bowser Virus AKA Bowser's True Form. And there was one thing left to do. By using the Bro Emerald, Modern and Classic Mario collided into Mario Megabyte and Modern and Classic Luigi collided into Cellular Luigi to destroy Bowser Virus. Soon, the Bowsers were defeated, triggered the Big Bang to happen and landed in a Time in the Future where every being of the Mushroom Planet inculding the Old Mario Bros flew to Planet Earth (Mario's Home Planet) because the Mushroom World was about to face the Black Hole Apocalypse. Back in the Present, they were finally celabrating the Modern Bros' Birthday in peace. The Modern Bros say their good byes as the Classic Bros go back to their own time. Arcade Story The Next Day, Luigi gave Mario bananas as a Birthday Gift since he forgot his present. Bananas may not be the best present, but Mario was too hungry to care. Then, Mario asked Luigi where he got the Bananas and he told Mario he found it in a Hut in the Jungle. All of a Sudden, Donkey Kong crashed through the door so he can find his Bananas. He noticed that Mario ate his Bananas so he took the Warp Zone Time Machine to kill the Classic Mario Bros because he knew the Modern Bros were too strong. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd made another one called the Warp Whistle Time Machine (WWTM) so the Modern Mario Bros can save the day again. In 1985, It was the Classic Bros' Birthday and Donkey Kong came right on cue. Luckily for the Classic Bros, Donkey Kong couldn't handle them. So Donkey Kong decided to even further in the past. By the time he left, the Modern Bros came and the Classic Bros told them what happened. And the Bros decided it was time to go back to 1981. When they got there, Donkey Kong met with his past self and both captured the Original Mario Bros so the Modern and Classic Bros had to save them. On the Top of the Tower, Modern and Classic Donkey Kong challeged them to a battle and by the end of the battle, the Donkey Kongs almost fell off the building. They almost died, but the Bros pulled through. The Original Bros thanked them for saving them from two Donkey Kongs and decided never get into a crazy adventure like that. But Classic Luigi spoiled some stuff about the future which he shouldn't have done. Luckily, they didn't noticed but did get suspicious. Then, it all ended by going back to 1985 to celebrate the Classic Bros' Birthday and a scene where evil purple and yellow eyes are seen in a bush then disappear. Epic Story It was a week after the Bowsers were defeated in 1985 and the Classic Bros was getting ready for the Party. But all of a sudden, someone came in through the chimmney and Classic Luigi thought it Santa coming early. But, it was really two purple and yellow beings. Before the Classic Bros could do anything, the screen faded purple and yellow. In the present day, it was also a week after the Bowsers were defeated and the Modern Princess was having a party at her castle. When Modern Mario Bros got there, the two purple and yellow beings came and the Modern Bros tried to attack, but failed. Modern Bros then wake up in the Time Vortex, along with the Classic Bros to find out those beings brought them here. They decided to go into another adventure, save their friends and time, just like in the Main Story. Soon, they found out it was Modern and Classic Bowser, but was just in bones. And the Bros decided to settle it in GigaBit Battle. Soon, after the battle is over, Dry Bowser Virus disintegrates and Bowser was gone for good... well almost disintegrated. The Marios did an act of kindness and saved the Bowsers. After that, the Bowsers promise never to do evil ever again. Then, they all went back to the present to celebrate, not the Bowsers being defeated, but the Bowsers becoming good. Colisuem Story In the Beginning of Summer when Modern Mario and Modern Luigi finally moves to the Rebuilt Five Star Hotel AKA Hotel Mushkoop, Modern Luigi tell Modern Mario there's a Contest to beat the Strongest Fighters there is and Modern Luigi want to ask Modern Mario to join him since it's a Tag Team Contest. Modern Mario agreed but at the Day of the Contest, Modern Luigi broke his leg. So Modern Mario asked his Classic Self to join. Meanwhile, Modern and Classic Bowser joined as well to show he can beat their Enemies. So place your bets and see who survives The Coliseum! Championship Story In Late Spring, Modern and Classic Mario was invited to go to The Championship located on the Moon since they beat the Colisuem. Meanwhile, Modern and Classic Bowser still beaten up from the Colisuem (They are Skeletons) decided to go to the Moon to Crash the Championship. Get Ready as the Epicest Showdowns are about to begin. Gameplay Classic Mario Gameplay involves side-scrolling action, allows Mario to breath underwater, and when attacked by a enemy kills you or turn you into Small Mario when the Player has a power-up like in the game Super Mario Bros. Classic Mario can use power-ups but only the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Cape Feather, and a Starman. Classic Mario have the abilities to only jump, Swim, run, shoot fireballs, fly, and spin jump. Modern Mario Gameplay involves 2D/3D action, will have an air meter when underwater, and have a life meter with a total of 4 Health Wedges. Modern Mario can also use power-ups but only Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Wing Caps, and a Starmen. Modern Mario have the abilities to jump, swim, run, shoot fireballs, shoot iceballs, fly, punch, kick, do double jumps, do triple jumps, do long jumps, do back flips, and do somersaults. Wii Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *2: Jump (Double), Swim *1: Run, Shoot Fire, Cape Spin, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Shake: Spin Jump, Fly Modern Control *Control Stick: Move, Move Camera (When holding C) *A: Jump (Many), Swim *B: Run, Punch, Fly, Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Z: Duck *Pointer: Aim Fire, Aim Ice, Aim Tongue, (Yoshi Only) Aim Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *C: Camera Action *Shake: Spin, (Star Spin) Throw Items Other Controls *Minus: Show Controls *Plus: Show Menu DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump (Double), Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Cape Spin, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump, Fly Modern Controls Control Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump (Many) *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu 3DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump (Double), Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Cape Spin, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump, Fly Modern Controls Circle Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump (Many) *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu Power ups Classic Power-ups *Super Mushroom Like in the older games, you can grow twice your size and you can survive a hit. In the Battlefields (Colisuem/Championship Story) it makes you survive three hits. *Fire Flower You get the ability to shoot fire and in the Battlefields, it makes you survives two hits. *Cape Feather You can fly, get enemies with your cape, and use it as if you had a propeller mushroom. In the Battlefields, it makes you survive two hits. *Starman You have invincibilty. Modern Power-ups *Fire Flower Can shoot balls of fire. *Ice Flower Can freeze enemies with snowballs. *Wing Cap It is a lot like the Cape Feather. *Starman You have invincibilty. Super Power-ups *Bro Emerald Unlocks the Ultra Transformation and Final Boss of Main, or Epic Story. Cheat Power-ups *Red Star Allows the Bros to fly forever. *SuperStarman Allows the Bros invinciblity forever. *Mega Mushroom Allows the Bros to grow big and destroy any obstacle, *Mini Mushroom Allows the Bros to grow small and go under enemies or fit through paths. Upgrade Power-ups *Era GC: Wiimote Controller The Modern Bros can Spin (Star Spin) while The Classic Bros can Spin Jump. *Era GM: The Power Glove The Modern Bros has been given Combat Move while The Classic Bros can break bigger blocks and Double Jump. *Era BC: Motion Expansion The Modern Bros can Spin longer and The Classic Bros can Spin Jump higher. *Era BM: The Power Cube It gives you a Meter when high enough, gives you a Block that looks like a GameCube that contains a Star. Other Power-ups *Mushroom Refills some of Modern Mario's Health. *Coin 100 coins=1-up. *1-up Mushroom Gives you an Extra Chance before you get a Game over. Plus, it refills all of Modern Mario's Health. *Life Mushroom Gives Modern Mario twice as much Health. *Sparkle Moon Gives you Five Extra Chances before you get a Game Over. *Star Coin All collected plus when beaten the Main Story and it unlocks Modern and Classic Luigi to be Playable, and the Secret Original Era (Arcade Story). *Barrel Coin All collected plus when beaten the Arcade Story and it unlocks Epic Story. *Memory Coin All collected plus when beaten the Epic Story and it unlocks The Coliseum Story. *Gold Trophy Collected after beating the Coliseum and you unlock The Championship Story. *Platinum Trophy Collected after beating the Championship and you complete the game 100%. *Bro Emerald Shard Takes you to the next Era. *Checkpoint Flag You come back here when you lose a life. *Hammer Used to Destroy Enemies in the Secret Original Era. *Bro Jewels Used in the Last Battle as Health. If you lose them all you lose your Bro Emerald Power, so you collect all the Bro Jewels you find. Super Transformations Classic Transformations *Classic Mario/Luigi Classic Mario/Luigi's Regular Form. *Classic Super Mario/Luigi Classic Mario/Luigi twice as Big. *Classic Fire Mario/Luigi Classic Mario/Luigi with White Clothes. *Classic Cape Mario/Luigi Classic Mario/Luigi with a Cape. *Classic SuperStar Mario/Luigi A Rainbow Colored Classic Mario/Luigi. Modern Transformations *Modern Small Mario/Luigi Modern Mario/Luigi with one Health Wedge left. *Modern Mario/Luigi Modern Mario/Luigi's Regular Form. *Modern Fire Mario/Luigi Modern Mario/Luigi in White Clothes. *Modern Ice Mario/Luigi Modern Mario/Luigi in Blue Clothes. *Modern Wing Mario/Luigi Modern Mario/Luigi with Wings on their Cap. *Modern SuperStar Mario/Luigi A Classic Colored Modern Mario/Luigi. Ultra Transformation *Mario Megabyte/Cellular Luigi A Giant Combined Pixelated Version of Modern and Classic Mario/Luigi. Blocks *? Block Filled with Coins and Power-ups. *Brick Block Can be Broken with Classic Super/Modern Mario/Luigi. Plus, some are filled with Coins. *Used Block An Empty Unbreakable Block. *Coin Block Like a ? Block, but filled with Coins. *Exclamation Mark Block Used to Unclosed Areas. *POW Block Destroys all the Enemies on the Screen. *Save Block The only way to Save. Located in the Hubs and the Area before Rivals/Bosses *Jump Block A way to get to higher ground. *Super Block Gives you new moves. Located after Bosses except the Last Boss and Classic and Modern DK. *Flying ? Block Like ? Block, but flies in different directions. *Random Block A Glass Block you hit to get a Different Item every time. *Item Block A Glass Block filled with any helpful Item. Located in the Area before Rivals/Bosses. *Snake Block Used to make a path. *Recovery Block Located in the Coliseum/Championship Story and refills all your health. *Health Block Located in the Coliseum/Championship Story, Replaces a Used Recovery Block and refills half of your Health. *Power Block When the Power Meter's high, you get the Block containing a Star. Time Machines *Warp Zone Time Machine (WZTM) Located in the Mushroom Castle and has the Good Eras. *Star World Time Machine (SWTM) Located in the Koopa Castle and has the Bad Eras. *Warp Cannon Time Machine (WCTM) Located in inside the Destroyed Building and has the Broken Era. *Warp Whistle Time Machine (WWTM) Located on top of the Destroyed Building and has the Secret Era. Hard Mode (Epic Story) If the Player gets all the Star Coins, Barrel Coins, and beats the Main Story and Arcade Story, it will unlock the Epic Story or Hard Mode where Goomba turn into Buzzy Beeties, Enemies are faster, Classic Mario's Time Limit is shorter, Any Power-up Classic Mario has turns him small, Modern Mario's Health acts like how it was in Super Mario 3D Land and there are a lot more obstacles. The Battlefields (Colisuem/Championship Story) When beating all of the Epic Story and collects all the Memory Coins, you unlock these Story that involves beating all the Bosses One by One. In the Mode, Modern Mario/Luigi has 8 Health Wedges instead of 4 Health Wedges while Classic Mario/Luigi can still keep a power or still be alive after one or two hits. They also have new blocks in it. Time Periods In the Game, you must travel through time since 2XXX. Each Time Machines is all powered by the Bro Emerald, but Bowser ripped them to pieces and scattered them all over each era and the only way to get each piece is to complete all the levels of each era as both Classic and Modern Mario. In some Periods, Classic Mario can ride Classic Yoshi who can only eat, spit, and use power from the shell it eats, Modern Mario can ride Modern Yoshi who can eat, flutter jump, spit, and throws eggs it makes, or Modern Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. or Classic Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. Prototype to get past certain obstacles. Good Age (Age G) This Age revolves around the Mushroom Kingdom and can be explored with the WZTM. Good Classic Era (Era GC) The Classic Era where The Mushroom Kingdom's Located. Era GC Hub: A Familliar Plain with Trees, Hills, and Fences. #Era GC-1/2: World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) #Era GC-3/4: Big Island (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Era GC-5/6: Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World) #Era GC-7/8: Bob-omb Battlefield and Whomp's Fortress (Super Mario 64) #Era GC-9/10: Pinna Park (Super Mario Sunshine) #Era GC-Skull: Mt. Bob-omb (Super Mario 64) #Era GC-Bowser: World 1 Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Good Modern Era (Era GM) The Modern Era where The Mushroom Kingdom's Located. Era GM Hub: A Grassland that features Tall Hills, Mushrooms, and Flowers. #Era GM-1/2: Mountain World (New Super Mario Bros.) #Era GM-3/4: Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Era GM-5/6: Snow World (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Era GM-7/8: Wild Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Era GM-9/10: World 1 (Super Mario 3D Land) #Era GM-Skull: Airship Koopa (Super Mario 3D Land) #Era GM-Bowser: World 1 Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Bad Age (Age B) This Age revolves around the Koopa Kingdom and can be explored with the SWTM. Bad Classic Era (Era BC) The Classic Era where The Koopa Kingdom's Located. Era BC Hub: A Familliar Castle Wall with Dead Trees in it. #Era BC-1/2: World 8 (Super Mario Bros.) #Era BC-3/4: Pipe Maze (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Era BC-5/6: Chocolate Island (Super Mario World) #Era BC-7/8: Tick Tock Clock and Tiny-Huge Island (Super Mario 64) #Era BC-9/10: Casino Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) #Era BC-Skull: Tiny-Huge Island Cave (Super Mario 64) #Era BC-Bowser: Classic Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Bad Modern Era (Era BM) The Modern Era where The Koopa Kingdom's Located. Era BM Hub: A Lava Filled Area with a Castle Wall. #Era BM-1/2: Cloud World (New Super Mario Bros.) #Era BM-3/4: Freezeflame Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) #Era BM-5/6: Rainbow World (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Era BM-7/8: Fleet Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #Era BM-9/10: World 8 (Super Mario 3D Land) #Era BM-Skull: Bowser Airship (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #Era BM-Bowser: Modern Bowser's Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Age Pre-Big Bang (Age PrBB) This Age took place hours before the Big Bang, is where Bowser's Secret Liar, and can be explored with the WCTM. Broken Time Machine Era (Era BTM) The Era where Modern/Classic Bowser's Lair is Located. Era BTM Hub: World 1 Warp Zone (Super Mario Bros.) #Era BTM-1/2: The Overthere #Era BTM-3/4: Purgatory Stairs #Era BTM-5/6: The Underwhere #Era BTM-7/8: The Minus World #Era BTM-9/10: Castle Negative Bowser #Era BTM-Skull: Planet Reswob (Bowser's Personal Planet) #Era BTM-Bowser: Clock Worm Hole Age Post-Big Bang (Age PoBB) It takes place months before the Bros went to Shellshroom Island Secret Original Era (Era SO) The Original Era where the Modern/Classic Bros use to live. Era SO Hub: Mario Bros. Plumbing/Apartment #Era SO-1/2: Construction Site (All Levels) Donkey Kong) #Era SO-3/4: Brooklyn Zoo (Level 1) Donkey Kong Jr.) #Era SO-5/6: Stanley's Greenhouse (All Levels) Donkey Kong 3) #Era SO-7/8: New York City (City) Donkey Kong '94) #Era SO-9/10: Empire State Tower (Tower) Donkey Kong '94) #Era SO-Skull: Buzzbee Hive #Era SO-Bowser: Top of Kong Tower (Tower-9) Donkey Kong '94) Neutral Age (Age N) This Age (AKA the Main Hub) is where thing is normal, in the Time Vortex or not. and has the NP and NR Eras. Neutral Present Era (Era NP) Era Hub: Shellshroom Archipelago Shellshroom Archipelago located in the NP Era is the Main Hub of the Main Story and it is the Island where the Toads and Koopas share their Kingdoms and where where Mario and Luigi (Modern/Classic) live. There, you can use the Warp Zone Time Machine broken by Classic Mario by getting 5 Bro Emeralds. 1. Hub SSI-1: Mushroom Island (Mushroom Castle) The Mushroom Castle is the Hub of the Good Eras in the Main Story. There, you can buy the Basic Power-ups, do Easy Missions, and learn how to play, and use the Warp Zone Time Machine. 2. Hub SSI-2: Positive Bay 3. Hub SSI-3: SnapperStool Island (Hotel Mushkoop) Hotel Mushkoop is the Hub of the Broken and Secret Era by using the WCTM and WWTM. Originally, Toads were going to build the Hotel and give the Bros the best apartment since they saved the Princess many times. But, they were building it so close to the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser and his minions destroyed it. So the Toads had rebuild it again, but Bowser kept destroying it and the Toads decided to give up and stop building it. So it became a Half Finished, Half Destroyed Hotel. There you can buy 1-ups, play on multiplayer, learn more Unlocked Moves, play demos, and use the prototype and second version of WZTM. Soon after The Epic Mode's completed, it soons becomes a Five Star Hotel that Mario and Luigi now lives in. And since Bowser's now good, it will be up and running for a long time. 4. Hub SSI-4: Negetive StormBridge 5. Hub SSI-5: Koopa Island (Koopa Castle) The Koopa Castle is the Hub of the Bad Eras in the Main Story. There, you can buy Special Power-ups, do Hard Missions, learn how to use Unlocked Moves, and use a evil version of the WZTM known as the Star World Time Machine.Broken Prototype and a second version of the WZTM. 6. Hub SSI-6: Coliseum Neutral Remote Era (Era NR) Era Hub: Time Vortex The Time Vortex located in the Era NR is the Main Hub of the Epic Story. It is the same as the Shellshroom Island except you can't use the Time Machines, but you can still go to all the Eras except The Secret Original Era. #Hub TV-1: Moorhsum Island (Moorhsum Castle) #Hub TV-2: Evitisop Bay #Hub TV-3: LootsReppans Island(Koopmush Hotel) #Hub TV-4: Evitegen StormBridge #Hub TV-5: Apook Island (Apook Castle) #Hub TV-6: Championship Challenges At one point trying to complete the game, Professer E. Gadd, Modern and Classic Toad will give you task you must complete before going to the next time period. Completing a Task can help you in later time periods like if you have a Task to collect fruit, it means Yoshi's on the next time period or if you need to collect water, it means F.L.U.D.D. is on the next time period. Characters Playable Characters The Bros. themselves *Modern Mario *Modern Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) *Classic Mario *Classic Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) Friendly Helpers Who help the Bros. through Time *Modern Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *Classic Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. (Modern F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. Prototype (Classic F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) Non-Playable Characters Supporters of the Bros. *Modern Princess *Classic Princess *Modern Toad *Classic Toad *Professer E. Gadd Cameo Characters Who is seen at parts of the game. *Old Mario *Old Luigi *Original Mario *Original Luigi Enemies AKA Bowser Baddies *Goombas *Koopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Firebars *Venus Fire Traps *Piranha Plants *Paragoombas *Buzzy Beetles *Bullet Bills *Monty Moles *Jumping Piranha Plants *Cheep-Cheeps *Pokeys *Podoboos *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Whomps *Sliding Stones *Polluted Piranha Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Dry Bones *Spiky Plants *Wigglers *Goombettles *Urchins *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Clampies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Chomp Pups *Spiky Piranha Plants *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Lakitu *Spinies *Magikoopas *Hammer Bros *Angry Sun *Mega Moles *Boos *Ball 'n' Chain *Mecha Koopas *Fishbones *Gray Bowser Stautes *Golden Bowser Stautes *Ninjis *Skeeters *Heave Hos *Kab-ombs *Raining Debris *Stretch Plants *Bonecoasters *Blarggs *Magmaarghs *Li'l Cinders *Jack O' Goombas *Li'l Brrrs *Undergrunts *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps *Boomerang Bros *Barrels *Walking Podoboos *Bouncing Weights *Snapjaws *Nitpickers *Beespies *Buzzbees *Beetles *Creepies *Beebombs *Rappies *Bowbows *Sparks *Golems *Skullmasks Mini Bosses (Rivals) The Guards of the Bosses Main Rivals #Good Classic Era: Bob-omb King (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Bowser Jr. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Arcade Rival #Secret Original Era: Queen Buzzbee (Donkey Kong 3) (Classic Bros.) Epic Rivals #Good Classic Era: Kab-omb King (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Bones (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler Guts (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Zombie Bowser Jr. (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Dry Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Coliseum Rivals #All Main Rivals in Order Championship Rivals #All Rivals except the Main Rivals and the Last Epic Rival #Goomboss (Modern Bros.) #Last Epic Rival Bosses Those who hold Center Pieces Main Bosses #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Bowser's True Form "Bowser Virus" (Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Arcade Boss #Secret Original Era: Modern and Classic Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Epic Bosses #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Dry Bowser (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Dry Bowser (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Dry Bowser (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Dry Bowser (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: "Dry Bowser Virus" (Real Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Coliseum Bosses #All Main Bosses in Order Championship Bosses #All Bosses except the Main Bosses and the Last Epic Boss #Modern and Classic Shadow Mario/Luigi #Last Epic Boss Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, you can have battles, compete in levels, play the Mario Bros. minigame, even play Board Game Versions and Kart Racing Versions of each level. Demos The Player has the ability to play demos of previous Mario games. (You must buy the Virtual Console version of the game or earn the amount of coins to buy it at the store to play and complete that game.) Games *Donkey Kong (1981) *Mario Bros (1983) *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario 64 (1996) Quotes *(A Super Mario Bros Commercial is seen on Modern Bowser's TV.) Modern Bowser: "A Super Mario Bros Commercial? What happened back then?" *(Modern Bowser tries to remember what happened.) Classic Bowser: "Gwa Ha Ha. It is no use Princess. Your Plumber Friends aren't coming, so you might as well giv-" *(The Classic Bros jumped over Bowser and pulls an Ax.) Classic Bowser: "AAAwww Turtle Nuggets." *(Classic Bowser screams and falls into the Lava as the Classic Mario Bros jump for joy.) Classic Bowser: "I'll get those pesky plumbers, even if it's the last thing I do!" *(Out of Modern Bowser's thoughts) A Random Koopa: "And you never did." *(Modern Bowser grabs the Koopa by the throat) Modern Bowser: "QUIET!!!!!!!" (Modern Bowser throws the Koopa through the wall) *Modern Bowser: (*Gasps*) "That's it! I'll go back in Time and work with my Past Self, so the Marios would be destroyed and the Future would change." *A Random Paratroopa: "See Kids, they say keep trying, no matter how much you fail. But-" *Modern Bowser: "What the- GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Bowser breathes Fire and sets the Paratroopa on fire, turning to ash.) *Modern Bowser: "...Bwahaha!!!!!!" ---- *Modern Toad: "Thank You Mario, but-" *(Modern Mario then throws Modern Toad towards the wall) Modern Toad: "Okay, I might as well deserve that." ---- *Classic Bowser: "I know someone is spying, but who?" *(Classic Bowser walks pasts a mirror, but stops to look at it) Classic Bowser: "...Wow! I never knew how handsome I am." *(On the other side of the Mirror) Modern Bowser: "I never knew how ugly I was." ---- *(Modern and Classic Bowser transport in mid-air) Modern and Classic Bowser: "...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" *(They fall to the ground) Modern Bowser: "Man, and I thought I was winning." *Classic Bowser: "Do we even win just once in our life." *Old Mario: "What are you doing?!? You're supposed to be on the ship back to Earth" *Modern Bowser: "We don't need to follow your orders" *Old Mario: "What was that?" *Classic Bowser: "Sheesh, Old People can be nutty." *Old Mario: "What?" *Old Luigi: "Mario! What are you doing? We have to get going." *Old Mario: "Ehhh?" *Old Luigi: "Hold on, I'm trying to fix your hearing aid. *(After fixing Mario's hearing aid) Old Luigi: "Better?!" *Old Mario: "Well, you don't need to shout." *Old Mario: "Last chance to get on the ship." *Modern Bowser: "No thanks." *Old Luigi: "Oh well, have fun with the Black Hole." (Old Mario and Old Luigi leave) *Classic Bowser: "Did he say Black Hole?" *Modern Bowser: "Yep, now that we will die of a Black Hole, there is no chance we will win against Mario." *(The Mushroom World gets sucked into the Black Hole) Modern and Classic Bowser: I HATE THOSE PLUMBERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ---- *Modern Mario: "Luigi, where did you getta these bananas?" *Modern Luigi: "I found it in some hut in a jungle." *Modern Mario: "And who's hut does itsa belong to." *Modern Luigi: "I'm sure it belongs to no one important." *(Modern Donkey Kong crashes through the door) Modern DK: "Guys, I need help finding my Bananas. They were there when I lefted the hut, but now it's gone." *Modern Mario and Modern Luigi: DDD: ---- *Modern Mario: "Man, I thought my video game career was over." *Original Luigi: "Good Grief, I hope another weird thing doesn't happen to us." *Classic Luigi: "Don't be so sure when you end up in the Mushroom Kingdom." *Original Luigi: "When we end up in what?" *Modern Luigi: "I thinked you shouldn't have said that." *Original Luigi: "Shouldn't have said what." *Modern Mario: "Letsa get outta here!" *(The Modern and Classic Bros run off) Original Luigi: "Weird...oh well." Voices *Charles Martinet as Modern Mario, Modern Luigi, Classic Luigi, Old Mario, Old Luigi, Original Luigi (Classic and Original Mario is Speechless) *Jen Taylor as Modern Peach, Modern Toad *Tracey Moore as Classic Peach *Kenny James as Modern Bowser *Harvey Atkin as Classic Bowser *John Stocker as Classic Toad *Kazumi Totaka as Professor E. Gadd, Modern Yoshi *Andrew Sabiston as Classic Yoshi *Kit Harris as Modern F.L.U.D.D. and Classic F.L.U.D.D. *Takashi Nagasako as Modern DK (Classic DK is speechless) Cheats Cheats are of course, a way to cheat. There is one hidden in every Era. *Flying Power-up Both Bros' Sprite is change and Unlimited Flying. *Super SuperStar Invincibility Forever *Mega Power-up Gets a Mega Mushroom to grow and destroy. *Mini Power-up Gets a Mini Mushroom to shrink and find secret areas. *Weaklings Rivals/Bosses have lower health even the Last ones. *Together Mulitplayer Can play together through Eras/Stories in Mulitplayer. *Bricks and Moans Only for the Hardcore Players, Filled with more baddies, you have one health, less time and Power-ups don't help when it involves Health. *Do the Mario Unlimited Health, Unlimited Time, Unlimited Lives and a bunch of Baddies running away and peeing themselves when they see you. Category:Games